Onichan?
by Dazze
Summary: Sombeody claims to be Nina's ...
1. Arrival

Message: Hi its finally back after it got erased form the site. Dunno why though? I make some characters. And they have no relation to the real story of UM. This is just a fiction made by my imagination. Hopefully it won't get erased again from the site. Thank you

Chapter 1: Arrival

In the magic world

"Why did you return! How dare you show your face to me!  
You are a disgrace to the family name! Get out! Get out!" Grandpa screams

"Hold on, your the one who sent me to the slammer, pops and how dare you say that to me that I'm a disgrace to the family! You're the one who should be ashamed!" the mysterious boy says Why "why you little!"granpa's teath grinding.. "Easy old timer. Don't get grindy-grindy on me" says the boy "GRRR!" still mad "Humph catch ya later. Bye!" the boy suddenly disappears"

Meanwhile in the human world

In Nina's room

"Oh.. Ayu..can we stop studying?" asks Nina "No Nina our exams are gonna be Two days from now" Ayu says "But my head hurts.." Nina whines "Fine..fine..fine go lie down for a while" "Yahoo!" Then Nina lies down on the floor exhausted and In a few seconds she falls asleep.

"Uhh.. Your such a pain sometimes..look what you've done you've made me sleepy" Ayu says while whipping her eyes "umm I'm gonna close my eyes for awhile" Ayu slowly lies down the floor then

BLEEP..BLEEP..BLEEP...both of them "ahhhhhh! what's all that noise?" Ayu screams "Hmmm..yawnn.. It seems like my computer..lalala"opens the computer "Now she wakes up.."said Ayu then "NINAAAAAA!" grandpa shouts "What is it grandpa you don't have to shout!" Nina yells "Ehem. Sorry. I have something to tell you so listen carefully"

Nina and Ayu stared at each other wondering what it would be?

"What is it grandpa?" Nina asks "Nina your...err..bro..brother was paroled out of prison" grandpa replies Nina becomes silent and she was so shocked that she drops her computer.  
"Nina..are you ok?" Ayu asks Then Nina snaps out of her trance "umm..." she stares down on the floor and slowly picks up the computer then says "Grandpa is it true"  
"Sadly to say but it's true "grandfather nods "umm ok bye!" Nina closes the computer and tucks it away in her pocket. "Nina? You never told me you had a brother? "Ayu asked looking confused "Well I do have a brother but my grandfather sent him to prison"  
"Why?" Ayu asked. "Well its a long story actually "Nina says "Humph since I'm gonna stay here for awhile.

Can you tell me?" asks ayu "Ok" Nina replies But this should never get out ok?" "Hai!" Ayu nods with approval "Ok it started when we were..."

DINGDONG..DING...DONG..doorbell rings "Guess I'll tell you later" Nina runs towards the door "Nina go see who it is" Mom shouts from the kitchen "Yes mama!" Nina goes down the stairs then when she opens the door She saw her...

message: Hope u like this fiction of mine. Man. I corrected some spellings 


	2. The Truth

Message: Hello again! This is my 2nd installment of this fiction.  
Here's my chapter 2 enjoys! 

Chapter 2: The Truth

In the human world

Nina went down the stairs. When she opened the door she saw her best friend's Crush...Kaji

"Hi Nina! Is Tateishi there? "Kaji asks in a cheerful tone. "Umm..ya she's up stairs"  
"Can I come in" Kaji asks "Sure" Nina points to the stairs.

"Ok don't worry it won't take long" "Sure take your time" Nina stares to the blue sky Wondering were could her brother be. Nina looks at the stairs noticing Kaji and Ayu Were together while they both got down the stairs. "Thanks Kaji-san for the info. "in Ayu's Cool and calm way. "Any time Tateishi any time" Kaji smiles at Ayu.  
Ayu instantly blushes "oww hes's so cute" Ayu mentally visualizing Kaji in her head.  
"Umm.. Ayu-san do you have a fever? You look so red?".

"ohh no I just remembered something"

"Ok.. Ayu-san?" kaji stares at Ayu's face. "Ohh why is he staring at me like that stop it" mentally saying it in her mind. "I worry about you..I worry about you Ayu..You don't have to pretend that your always cool hmm..." Dreamily stares at Ayu. "Umm..err ok!" Ayu with a super red red face..

"Ok then..well I'm gonna go now.bye!"Still staring at Ayu with a dreamy face.

"Ok then bye!" Ayu waved goodbye to Kaji by waving her hands. After Kaji was out of sight..

Ayu gave a big sigh.. "Sigh...ohh my gosh my face was red was it?" asks Ayu. "Yup very"says Nina

"Ohh hope he didn't notice it. But he was soo dreamy!" she visualized Kaji's face staring at her in a dreamy look. "Umm..AYuuu? Is anybody home? Ayuu.. Ayu wake up!" Nina shouts.

"Huh..Oh sorry Nina I got lost in my thoughts there for awhile. Sorry." apologizing to Nina.

"So what did Kaji tell you?". "He said that the exams where moved for 3 days because the school Janitor spilled water on the main computer were the tests was stored so you get the picture"

"Ok..You know what that means right?" Nina sarcasticly asks Ayu. "Ya more time to study"

"Wrong Ayu!" said Nina. "What then?" "More time to eat,sleep and watch T.V oh yeah and more time to search for my brother" Nina says in a confident voice. "Ok then.. Now can you tell me what happened to your brother?" Ayu asks

"Ok..ok..here's what happened it all started when we where kids. Actually my parents didn't tell me at first that I had a brother until recently"

Flashbacks:Nina telling a story

It was already midnight when somebody broke into our house in the magical world. Grandpa. Immediately goes to my room and said that I should go with him. Then he took me to his room and said that I should stay put. Then he went out of the room. Since I don't usually obey my grandpa's orders I followed him down to the main room

Were the big computer stood then I hid in one of the corners of the room and watched them carefully.  
"You have nerves of steel to try and break into my house" Grandpa angrily said. "Old man you never change do you? You know I am also your grandchild right so normally I would have a key to this house right? "said the boy. "I don't care what you say" grandpa said. "ya..ya..gramps whatever you say"  
"That's what I hate about you. You have no respect to your elders! I couldn't believe you are Nina's older brother!  
"After hearing what grandpa said I was speechless and the thought of them not telling me that I had a brother made me want to rebel but I have so much love for my grandpa that I couldn't oppose him." She explains as she plays with her fingers. "So what are you gonna do now grandpa" said the boy in a irritating tone. "How dare you call me grandpa! You are not my grandson I only have one! And only one grandchild and that is Nina!" shouted grandpa. "You never change do you? I'll just take my leave and get out of this crappy place. Bye! What the! What did you do to me pops! I can't move! "shouted the boy. "It's a spell that paralyzes anybody who tries to break in this house. The authorities will be here soon to pick you up" grandpa said in an eary tone. Then my brother was sent to prison by my Grandpa for breaking and entry.

Grandpa saw me in the corner and told me that I had a brother...End of story Ayu told you it was long.

"jeez Nina I never knew your life was so complicated" Ayu sighs for a moment.  
"Yeah, I know its complicated.. I'll just get a glass of water. Want some?" Nina asks Ayu.  
"No thanks" replies Ayu Then Nina goes to the kitchen then drinks a glass of water than when she was about to leave she saw.  
She was surprised to see who it was. She even drops the glass.  
Hearing the glass shattered Ayu rushes to the Kitchen to see if Nina is ok.  
Not knowing that there was a surprise waiting inside...

Message: Who could it be or what? Find out in the next chapter.  
P.S.-thanks for the review hope you liked this chapter?


	3. The Truth, Again

Message: Zeal ( Nina's brother is just made-up. for those who wonders what he looks like here's the lowdown

He looks sano suki at samurai x but more youthful appearance and has red hair his hair is like Yuta's he has blue eyes. he is taller than yuta by 1 inch

CHAPTER 3: The Truth, Again..

Inside the kitchen

Ayu rushes towards the kitchen to see if Nina is ok. As Ayu approaches the door she sees a tall Red haired guy. Ayu just stood beside the kitchen door surprised.  
Nina embraced the guy and cries a lot. The stranger responds the same way as Nina. "I missed you a lot onichan" Nina says as she sheds tears. "Hush...don't worry I'm here now and I'l never leave you ever again" Says the stranger as he kisses Nina on the forehead. Ayu was speechless because of what she saw she was so touched by the two that she even starts to cry. "Sniff..Snifff.. I wish I had a brother"

"Ayu-chan this is my brother Zeal"

"Nice to meet you Zeal, I'm Ayu"

"Charmed" Zeal then bowed to Ayu and kissed her hand.

"Ack.." Ayu blushes

"Don't worry Ayu its just my way of saying hello" so formal isn't it?

They went back to Ninas' room to listen to Zeal's explanation on how he ended up in prison.

"Onichan, now tell me why do grandpa hate you so much?"

"Ahem.." Zeal whispers something at Ayu's ears "I dropped Nina on her head when she was still a baby"

"Ahh.. I get it so that explains Ninas' odd expressions and her childlike attitude" she says mentally

Nina shouts whith a puffy face staring at both Nina and Zeal "Cmon guys tell me.. What did Zeal told you Ayu-chan?"

"He said that he is hungry from the long trip here from the magic world"

"Ok then, I shall make you my special omelet! Nina shouted with confidence

"Ok! Bring it on then"

After 10 minutes

"Hahahahahahaha! My greatest creation Nina's Super Duper Delicious Omelet!"

"Ok lets taste it" After one bite Zeals' face became blue then he spits it out

"Ack..ack.ehh.ahh.ohh... hu..hu..hu...you forgot the salt Nina"

Ayu looking curiously took one piece of the omelet "Umm.. I'm gonna go to the bathroom for awhile"

ZOOOOOMMMMMM! ayu rushes towards the bathroom

Nina takes the omelet and says "But I did put salt. Here look at this! This is salt right?"

"Umm.. No.. That's sugar Nina"

"But how did you know it was sugar onichan?"

"Here, on the cover it says SUGAR"

"Bwaaa..I'm a failure! Boo..hoo..sniff..sniff.."

Seeing Nina cry Zeal panics not knowing what to do he grabs the omelet from Nina's arms and stuck it all up in his mouth and pretends that it is delicious

"Grmm..crunch..crunch..gulp.gulp..ahhh! It was delicious Nina! really it is"

Nina stops crying, "Wow you really liked it."

"Yeah I really like it I'm smiling because it tastes so good" responds zeal

"Wow since you like it very much I'm gonna make some more"

Zeal tries to shout "no" but his powers was drained trying to swallow Nina's dish.

Emerging from the kitchen door was Nina and said "Ohh darn were all out of eggs"

"Thank God!" Zeal said as he kneels down and looks at the ceiling

in Nina's room again where Nina, Zeal and Ayu stayed

"Onichan why did grandpa sent you prison?" Ayu and Nina stares at Zeal

"Ok..ok I'l talk "It all started when I was holding Nina in my arms. She was still a kid then.  
I accidentally dropped her on her head. And that's the main reason why grandpa hates me so much.  
Sorry Nina.."

"Its ok onichan" Nina scratches her head

"After I dropped Nina on her head grandpa was so mad he detained me from using magic. That sucks!  
Then when night came I sneaked out of grandpa's house and joined the Underground Black Magic Association It's a group of magician's that strives to break the limits of what magic can really do. But its just a club me and my friend organized at school we just made the name of our club cooler. But when grandpa found out about it he thought that our club was the real Underground Black Magic Association so he sent me to prison I already forgot how long I was in the slammers though. But luckily the real Underground black magic association got caught and it was proven that our club is just a ordinary school club so I was paroled. And I came here then..Oh yeah after I got out of prison grandpa became the laughing stock of the whole magic kingdom and he blamed me for everything. So that's why he hates me very much.. End of story"

Nina and Ayu stared at each other and said, "ok go it"

"oh Nina before I forget I have a little something for you."

Message: I hope this chapter clears you from all of curiosity on why do gramps hate Zeal that much. 


	4. Brother Blues

CHAPTER 4: Brother Blues..

"What is it onichan?" Zeal snaps his fingers then a small bag suddenly appears out of thin air. Then he reaches inside the bag and takes out a small box.

"Inside this box Nina, is the best magic that I have created in my whole life. Now I entrust it to you.." Nina then takes it from Zeal and puts it in her drawer "But remember use it only if needed and I mean only if needed..." Zeal cautiously warns Nina "Ok Onichan I'll remember!"

Ayu stands up and takes a deep breath "Nina I better go home now. You and your brother have a lot of catching up to do. I'll just come back tomorrow" As Ayu starts to pack her things Zeal stands up and snaps his fingers then all the things of Ayu disappears. "Ahh.. Zeal were did my things go?" Ayu asks "Look inside your bag" replies Zeal. "Wow..your so good! "Ayu found her things inside her bag"

At the front porch

"Nina I never imagined your brother was so cool!" Says Ayu "Yeah I can't even believe that he is my brother"

"Hmmm.. Well I better get going now. Oh yeah you better study for the test Nina even though it has been moved for 3 days" Ayu warns Nina "Don't worry I'll study I have Onichan to help me. Heehee!" Nina giggles

Nina waves goodbye as Ayu left her house "Bye Ayu! See you tomorrow" "Yeah see you at school!" Ayu waves back

As Nina started go upstairs her mother calls her "Nina its time for dinner" "Yes mom. Better call onichan"  
"Onichan it's time for dinner" "coming!" Zeal yells. Nina head towards the dining room to eat dinner

In The Dining room

While the whole family was eating.Zeal slowly walks towards the table and sits next to mom

"Can I stay here for awhile?" Zeal asks, "It's ok since were still looking out for Nina" Papa says "Thanks..." Zeal says. Nina stares at Zeal and smiles.  
Zeal smiles back at her. " so lets eat!" shouted Zeal. "HAI!" Nina says

The next day

"I'm going to school now" Nina says as she walks out of the house.  
"hello Nina!" Zeal greets Nina "hello onichan where are you going?" "Umm me? I'm a teacher now."

"How you don't even have a degree?" asks Nina "Ohh..yeah I forgot about that" Zeal snapped his Fingers and a diploma appears on his hands "Now I have a degree." "Heehee" Nina laughs

While they were walking toward the school

"Onichan what school are you gonna go to?" Nina asks "Umm Shuei?" replied Zeal "What! but that's my school!" Nina shouts "Oww.. So your gonna be my student" "What! Me?" Nina was surprised

"Don't worry sis I'm just a substitute teacher and the chance of a teacher getting sick is 50-50"  
"And besides nobody knows that you're my sister. So don't worry just act normal and be good" Zeal says in a responsible tone "Ok, maybe your right" Nina says

Getting near the school

Nina thinks in her mind "Umm..this is my chance go for it Nina" Nina stares at Zeal and suddenly he kisses him on the cheek Zeal blushes "Wow that was sudden" Zeal says mentally.  
Nina runs towards the school while saying "Bye onichan! Take care"  
"Phew that was new" Zeal responds in a small voice and he also waves back at Nina

Nina stops running to catch her breath "hushh.hushh..ha..ha..phew that was tiring"  
Then somebody taps her shoulder from behind. In Nina's mind "Oh its Tsujiai-kun"  
Nina embraces the person behind her w/o hesitation

Nina with still eyes closed "Ohh Tsujiai-kun you don't have to surprise me anymore"  
"What?" said the stranger. "Huh?" Nina opens her eyes and she saw Zeal.  
"Oops! Sorry onichan" Nina bows at Zeal. Zeal then pats Nina on the head "You forgot your lunch"  
"ohh yeah I completely forgot about that" Nina feels embarrassed. "So who's this Tsujiai Nina"  
Asks Zeal in a frightening look. Nina panic and says, "He's a friend of mine"

"Really? Maybe he's your boyfriend..." Zeal teases Nina. Nina's face suddenly becomes red.  
Nina really freaked out "Ok you got me onichan he is my boy...friend..." Nina says with a frowning face

"Hmm..well It's ok" "Ha?" Nina asks "It's ok with me that you have a boyfriend. Just don't tell mom and dad. Ok"  
Nina felt relieved and says "ok."

DING..DONG..DING..DONG.. The school bell rang

"Oh you better hurry up before you get late" Zeal said "Ok onichan bye! " Nina then runs towards the school gate just in time..

END OF CHAPTER...too short wasn't it? Well I still have a lot of chapters to do so keep on reading.  
Sorry for spelling error guys this is just my first fiction so pls. bear with me. Thanks for your reviews. Guess you were surprised about the relationships here in this fiction. Hmmm. 


	5. Hidden Intentions

message: hello again UM fans!

CHAPTER 5: Hidden Intentions

Inside the classroom

"Good morning class" Mikami-sensei greets "Good morning Mikami-sensei" the class responded

"Ok our first topic is English" Mikami sensei says "ok the blah blah blah of this is blah blah"

After all classes up to recess time

Nina rushes to the door but when she reaches the handle the door suddenly opens from the outside then the door hits Nina on the head "BAG!" everybody looks at Nina. Nina felt dizzy then she falls but before she fell Tsujiai jumps in the nick of time to cushion Nina's fall. Tsujiai catches Nina.

Just imagine it guys Everybody was surprised that Nina fell

"Phew! That was close." Tsujiai says in his calm tone. He stands up still carrying Nina The bridal carry The person that opened the door was Kaji.

"Huh? Did something happen?" Kaji comes in the classroom Tsujiai fiercely stares at Kaji. Kaji felt Tsujiai's negative aura towards him.. "Tsujiai.." kaji said Tsujiai just left the classroom without speaking to anybody. He brought Nina to the clinic.

In the Clinic

"Doctor Tamura Nina needs to lay down for awhile" Tsujiai says while still carrying Nina Doctor Tamura then assists Tsujiai to lay down Nina on a bed "Ok Tsujiai you can go now I'll handle this." Doctor Tamura says

"No I'll wait for Nina till she wakes up" Tsujiai says "But you still have classes" the doctor says to Tsujiai

"It's ok I can catch up on my lessons tomorrow" Tsujiai responds. He is staring at Nina but you can never guess what emotion is running through his face.  
"Ok if you say so.. Here's an ice cap" Doctor gives it to Tsujiai "Thanks Doctor Tamura" Tsujiai responds. He puts the ice bag on Nina's forehead.

In the classroom

Mr.Mikami discusses. "Haa...why is Tsujiai not back from the Nurses office?" Kaji asking himself over and over again. Ayu looks at Nina's empty seat "Ahh hope Nina's alright." Ayu then looks for Tsujiai "Huh? Wheres Tsujiai? hasn't he come back yet?"

"Ok now that's finished. It's time for a surprise quiz!" Mikami-sensei says "Ayu suddenly became blue "Oh no I forgot to listen to Mikami-sensei's lesson...Noo! I'm gonna fail"

Mr. Mikami double-checks the attendance of the class. He scans the room and finds a empty seat that belongs to a student named Hiroki Tsujiai. Mr. Mikami then marks in his record book CUTTING

End of classes

Ayu goes to the clinic with Kaji

"We better hurry Tateishi" Kaji then grabs Ayu's arm and then they run Ayu blushes and just goes with the flow

Inside the clinic

"Nina wake up.." Ayu shakes Nina "Huh morning Ayu" Nina greets Ayu. Ayu felt awkward "Nina do you know what happened to you?" asks Ayu

"All I remember is a person carrying me with black hair but the image is fuzzy" Nina says "That was Tsujiai Nina he caught you just in time when you fell" Ayu explains

"Ohh... I get it so where's Tsujiai-kun?" Asks Nina "There he is.." Kaji says while pointing at the corner of the room

There sat Tsujiai sleeping Imagine Tsujiai sleeping while his head rests on the wall and he is sitting on a chair "So that's why Tsujiai never came back to class. He was watching out for you while you slept" Kaji explains

"You mean Tsujiai never came back to class?" Nina yells with curiosity "Yup.. Mikami-sensei even gave us a surprise quiz. Good thing all of my guesses where correct" Ayu sighs with relief

"So that means Tsujiai missed the quiz? " Nina says as she stares at Tsujiai

She then walks towards Tsujiai then kisses him on the cheeks "SMOOCH!"

Tsujiai wakes up "Huh Nina your finally awake." Tsujiai stands up and says, "So lets go home"  
Nina nods. Kaji and Ayu look at each other. Ayu immediately becomes red and looks away from Kaji "You better go ahead Nina I have to shopping for awhile" Ayu says "Can I go with you then?" Kaji asks Ayu was surprised and immediately says "OK! Lets go!" Ayu grabbs Kaji's arms they leave together.

"So can I bring you home?" Tsujiai asks "Sure!" Nina replies with joy

As they left school Mikami-sensei was in front of his locker and says "There is nobody behind my locker nobody! Remember the cousins of Nina appearing out of Mr. Mikami's locker?

Mikami-sensei opens his locker out of the locker emerges Zeal. Mikami-sensei was surprised and faints while standing.

"Huh...hello! Is anybody home?" Zeal checks if Mikami-sensei's all right.  
"Things I do for Nina tsk..tsk..tsk" Zeal's hands glows and suddenly a magical glove appears on Zeal's hand and he puts the glove and says "BEGONE"

Mikami-sensei suddenly vanished

At Mikami-sensei's house

He woke up "Ohh...! It was all a dream" He found himself laying on the couch

Back at school

"It's time to go home" zeal says to himself

Nina and Tsujiai together

"I never imagined that you would be my girlfriend" Tsujiai says as he smiles staring to the sky "Yeah me too" Nina responds slightly blushed "Hahahaha!" Tsujiai laughs

In Nina's mind "Your different today Tsujiai-kun"  
"All this time I thought you would end up with Yuta instead of me NO OFFENSE YUTA-NINA FANS..SORRY

Tsujiai stops walking and smiles at Nina. Tsujiai pushes Nina on the wall clutching her arms on the wall. He then stares at her eyes and he whispers "I'm sorry Nina. I did not express my feelings more clear to you when were together. You know I'm the type of person that stays still until provoked? So, I'll try to change that type of attitude when it comes to us?" He cups his hand on Nina's soft and gentle face. His face was getting nearer and nearer to Nina. Nina freezes and gets hot all over. Their lips was inches away from kissing then...

END OF CHAPTER: 


	6. Uncertain

CHAPTER 6: Uncertain

(5 minutes before Tsujiai pushes Nina against the wall)

Zeal was walking down the same road as Nina and Tsujiai. Then he saw Nina trying to walk away from a guy but the person grabbed her by the arm.

The person pushed Nina against the wall. (The person is Tsujiai but Zeal didn't know that)

Zeal then becomes pumped and summoned his magical glove and wears it. Zeal thoughts (Onichan you're my hero!) Zeal laughs

(Zeal doesn't know that the person was Tsujiai)

So Zeal goes for the rescue

Continuation 

Then...Then...Then...

Tsujiai hears a faint scream "Let go!" Zeal punches Tsujiai in the face

POW! Tsujiai plunges to the ground

Nina then rushes towards Tsujiai "Tsujiai-kun! Are you alright?" Nina helps Tsujiai stand up

Tsujiais' face was all dirty and he has a black eye. "Who are you?" Tsujiai asks

"I'm.." Zeal was interrupted by Nina "Onichan...why?..." Nina stands up and walks toward Zeal then SLAP!. Zeal was surprised he held his cheek then "Why Nina I just saved you from that pervert?"

Tsujiai stands up "I hate you!" Nina shouts at Zeal then Nina runs away

Tsujiai stares at Zeal for a moment "Wait Nina!" Tsujiai follows Nina

Hearing those words from Nina, broke Zeal's spirit "What have I done!" Zeal drops on his knees

and hits the ground with his fist! Zeal stands up and bashes his head against the wall.

Zeal drops to the ground and looks to the stars. He holds his forehead "Its bleeding. Forgive me Nina..forgive me..."

Zeal stands up and zaps his wound and the wound closes "I better follow them" Zeal said

Nina and Tsujiai 

Nina stops running but still crying. Tsujiai approaches Nina and hugs her from behind

"Are you alright Nina?" Tsujiai asks. Nina faces Tsujiai then she cries on his chest

There was only one thing Tsujiai can do. He embraces Nina and says "Don't worry I'm always here. I will always be here for you"

Nina passes out from crying

Zeal watches them as he hides in a nearby bush

Tsujiai lifts Nina (the bridal carry)

Tsujiai brings Nina to Ayus' house

Front Porch of Ayus' house exactly 7 pm 

Ding!Dong!DING!DONG!

"Coming!" Ayu opens the door and she was shocked of what she saw.

Tsujiai all beaten up and on his arms lay Nina unconscious.

"What happened Tsujiai? Did somebody gang up on you? Huh?" Ayu asks

"Tsujiai just goes in the house and asks Ayu "Where's the bedroom?"

Ayu points at the direction

"Thanks" Tsujiai says in his cool tone

Tsujiai lays Nina down on Ayu's bed

"Can Nina stay here for awhile Tateishi-san?" Tsujiai asks formally

"Sure" Ayu responded

"Thanks I owe you one" Tsujiai nods at Ayu

Tsujiai walks toward Nina and kisses her on the lips "SMOOCH!"

Ayu was shocked "WA!"

Tsujiai goes near to Ayu and nods his head

Both of them waving goodbye 

Zeal was watching from the tree near Ayu's house

"Phew.. Now I can go home.." Zeal then returns home

Ninas' house 

Zeal enters the door "Zeal-chan have you seen your sister?" mom asks

"She said that she was gonna sleep over at Ayu's place" Zeal replies

"Ok! Dinners on the table dear!" Mom says

Zeal just goes up to his room and lays down on his bed and sleeps

"Well Nina what kind of trouble have you caused this time" Ayu stares at Nina

"Looks like I'm gonna sleep on the futon again" Ayu sighs

Message: so did you like it? This is the last chapter where Tsujiai and Nina will be so mushy hopefully?


End file.
